Leech
“'Hacker Chef'” Leech is a world famous Chef who currently holds the rank of number 18 on the IGO Chef Ranking, making him one of the greatest chefs in the world. her true name is unknown. She is the owner of the Gourmet Casino, the head chef of the "Underground Cooking World" and one of the main mob bosses, whose organization, the Gourmet Mafia is second only to the Gourmet Yakuza. She is also one of the few chefs that manage to avoid capture by the Neo-Bishokukai during the 102nd Cooking Fest. After meeting Yukio, she decides to join him in his quest to find the Four Heavenly Kings in the Gourmet World in order to stop the war. Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities As the head chef of the Underground Cooking World, Leech has complete authority over various restaurants, the main one being located inside the Gourmet Casino, and the personnel, which she controls through an efficient mixture of discipline, threats and security. Furthermore, she is a highly capable leader and mobster, an expert in illegal traffic, a master manipulator and strategist who is alsways two moves ahead of her opponent. Her IQ is no lower than 167: her plans and predictions, flawless. She claims to have total control over her mind and her body. Furthermore, having downloaded all of Livebearer's memories into her brain, she is an adept fighter and excellent chef. Her CCL is 81. However, her foremost skills are hacking and information brokering. There is no computer she cannot hack into, not even the IGO upper ranks'. Furthermore, she is one of the six people who managed to delete any and every file regarding their background and create a brand new, clean identity, with the specialists of the Gourmet Police themselves unable to find anything incriminating at all. Thanks to the memories she has stolen, she has a wide knowledge of ingredients and of the ways to fight them, plus data precluded to most people, such as limited information about the Nitro. Leech's appearance is the result of several surgical operations aimed to thoroughly alter her physiology. Her thin figure belies a terrific brawn. She is also surprisingly durable and fast, with an uncanny deal of stamina as well, much like Livebearer's. Moreover, having stored his capabilities, she can wield many kinds of kitchen knives with lethal proficiency. When battling she can brandish long curved knives similar to scimitars, which she displayed to be able to throw them fairly accurately, even giving them homing abilities. Also, she can attach them together and wield them like an edged quarterstaff. The rotation of both types of knives is very fast, making them hard to catch or block. During the battle at Cooking Fest she was seen swinging saber-like kitchen knives in unpredictable patterns, although more experienced warriors can notice the lack of an actual martial art to back it all up. Chef Skills Leech has been inviting dozens of chefs into the VIP area of the Casino to steal their memories, managing to become, according to the IGO Chef Ranking, the 25th most skilled chef in the world, although she was already excellent at cooking beforehand. Intimidation Leech's Intimidation takes the form of a monstrous, gigantic creature with tentacles to make up the lower portion of its body, long, spiked limbs, clawed hands and a toothless mouth. However, she is reluctant to project it because she finds it "hideous and disgraceful for a woman in her position". Equipment Aside from the kitchen knives she uses in combat, Leech has had many nanosized contraptions implanted into her body, which can cut off her sense of pain or emotions, coat her digestive organs with a plastic-like membrane and synthesize antidotes to most known venoms. Techniques * Doping Cooking: A technique through which Leech intoxicates herself to enhance her physical capabilities. She then takes out two large blades which she swings insanely about, mincing everything in her path. Although the technique is considered banned because it affects the mind of the user negatively, especially after prolonged use, Leech can keep the backlashes in check, with the only exception being a wild blood frenzy. * Brain Cut: Leech slashes the target's head with a knife multiple times. * Pain Gain: Spelling this password activates the devices in Leech's brain, which can not only cut off her sense of pain, but also turn it into other sensations, such as pleasure, and alter her emotional state completely, suppressing or generating various feelings. However, it doesn't affect the state of her injuries. *'Re-cook:' Leechcan "archive" other people's memories in her own brain, downloading them after saying the corresponding password. Unlike the memories stolen with the ordinary method, which blend with her own, these allow her to think exactly like their previous owners, thus maximizing their effect. Leech mainly employs them for fighting and cooking. However, since the process takes a heavy toll on her mind, she resorts to them only as her last option. Background Leech managed to hide her past completely, making it unknown. History 102nd Cooking Fest Round 1 Round 2 Round 3 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Females Category:Chef